


Счастливого Хэллоуина

by 24redhoodie, HSTWOg, Naty_White



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Family, Fluff, Halloween, Kid Fic, M/M, Schmoop, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24redhoodie/pseuds/24redhoodie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSTWOg/pseuds/HSTWOg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naty_White/pseuds/Naty_White
Summary: Дерек и Стайлз повели свою дочь выпрашивать сладости.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happy Halloween](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025296) by [melissa8123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa8123/pseuds/melissa8123). 



> Данная работа переведена специально для сообщества [HSTWOg [18+]](https://vk.com/hstwog), и имеет право выкладываться на сторонних ресурсах только авторами и администраторами данного сообщества.

Стайлз сидел за кухонным столом и потягивал кофе, когда к нему подбежала его пятилетняя дочь и запрыгнула на колени.

— Папочка, папочка, папочка! Угадай, что! — кричала она взахлеб.

— Что, тыковка? — спросил у Клары Стайлз.

— Папа сказал, что скоро Хэллоуин! — воскликнула она с почти беззубой улыбкой.

— Папа прав. Скоро Хэллоуин. Кем ты будешь в этом году?

— Папочка, я хочу быть феей Динь-Динь. А ты будешь Питером Пэном, — сказала она, тыкая его в грудь. — И ты можешь надеть зеленые лосины, как у него, папочка?

— А папа? Кем будет он?

— Эм... А папа может быть Капитаном Крюком! — ну конечно, ему лосины надевать не нужно.

С тех пор, как родилась Клара, Дерек и Стайлз (в основном Стайлз) планировали семейные идеи костюмов на Хэллоуин. Когда Клара была ещё младенцем, всё делал Стайлз, а Дерек просто соглашался со всем, чего бы Стайлз не захотел. 

Когда Клара стала старше, у неё самой появилось право голоса насчет костюмов. И с тем, как она умело обводила Стайлза и Дерека вокруг пальца, — которые были впечатляюще ухоженными в течение пяти лет, спасибо Лидии, — не было никакой возможности, что хоть один из них когда-нибудь скажет "нет" тому, чего она хочет. Это было основательно доказано в позапрошлом году, когда Дерек был одет как Золушка, а Стайлз — как его Прекрасный Принц, позволяя Кларе быть Феей-крестной.

Поэтому в этом году они будут Динь-Динь, Питером Пэном и Капитаном Крюком. Эрика была удивительно виртуозной со швейной иглой, и она помогала Стайлзу мастерить все костюмы вручную. Видимо, это был единственный способ это делать, по словам Лидии.

С быстрым приближением Хэллоуина, Стайлз помог Эрике добавить последние штрихи в их костюмы. Как только они всё закончили, то сделали обязательное семейное хэллоуинское фото, чтобы повесить его в коридоре к четырем другим, а Клара была очень рада предстоящему сбору сладостей.

— Готов, Капитан? — спросил Стайлз Дерека в ночь Хэллоуина, когда, наконец, смог натянуть лосины на свою задницу.

— Готов… к этой тугой попке, — ухмыльнулся Дерек и шлепнул Стайлза по заднице.

— Эй, наша дочь в соседней комнате, и ей уже не терпится пойти выпрашивать сладости. Так что ничего подобного, мистер. По крайней мере, пока что, — ответил Стайлз с собственной ухмылкой и мягко поцеловал Дерека в губы.

— Папочка! Папа! Я Динь-Динь! — кричала Клара, забегая в комнату родителей в своем костюме, и завертелась на одном месте, чтобы они могли её как следует рассмотреть.

— Ты самая милая Динь-Динь, которую я когда-либо видел, — Дерек взял её на руки и закружил её перед тем, как осыпать её личико поцелуями. — И разве папочка не самый милый Питер Пэн в мире?

— Папочка всегда самый милый, — заявила Клара как само собой разумеющееся.

— А как же я? — спросил Дерек в притворной обиде.

— Ты тоже милый, папа. Но ты волосатый и колючий, — в подтверждение своих слов, она провела рукой по его щетине, и Стайлз с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не рассмеяться.

В конечном итоге, они все были готовы идти, и Клара взяла каждого отца за руку и повела их по городу, собирая столько конфет, сколько только могла. Сначала она была полна сил, и большинство людей в Бикон Хиллз хвалили их семейный образ. Несколько смельчаков сказали Дереку, что он выглядел лучше, когда был Золушкой, и он очень угрожающе на них хмурился. Но как только Клара снова вложила свою маленькую ладошку в его, он тут же расслаблялся, и всё становилось солнечно и радужно. Но он снова нахмурился, когда Стайлз сообщил ему об этом.

Где-то через час Клара уже начала уставать и всё, что ей нужно было сделать, это открыть свои большие карие глазки и взглянуть на Дерека, и он понимал, что пришло время прокатиться на спине.

— Папа, я лечу! Я настоящая Динь-Динь! — хихикала Клара, пока Дерек её кружил и жужжал.

— Ты тыковка!

Они же стойко закончили вечер, попрошайничая у хозяев тех домов, которые, как они знали, давали большие шоколадные батончики или же лучшие сорта конфет. Пару раз им даже бросили "добавки" только лишь за их групповые костюмы.

Их последняя остановка в этот вечер была такой же, как и каждый год: полицейский участок. Они всегда раздавали детям конфеты, и, конечно же, отец Стайлза по-прежнему работал там шерифом.

Клара волшебным образом нашла в себе силы, чтобы снова пойти самостоятельно, когда узнала, что увидит своего дедушку. Она приказала Дереку опустить её на землю и схватила отцов за руки, когда они пересекали улицу перед полицейским участком.

Как только они вошли через двери, Клара ринулась на полной скорости вперед, крича "Дедушка!" во всю силу своих легких и запрыгивая шерифу на руки.

— Как дела у моего маленького птенчика? — спросил он, осыпая поцелуями личико своей единственной внучки.

— У меня есть куча конфет, дедушка! И я Динь-Динь. А папа самый милый Питер Пэн в мире. А где твой костюм на Хэллоуин, дедушка? Все должны быть в костюмах. Так сказал мне мой папа. Он Капитан Крюк, - она продолжала возбужденно рассказывать всё своему дедушке и говорила громче и энергичнее, когда шериф переводил взгляд на Стайлза, поднимая брови и молча говоря ему: «Вау, она точно твой ребенок».

— Спасибо, что приютишь её на ночь, — сказал Стайлз, обнимая своего отца после того, как они задержались ещё на несколько минут.

— В любое время, сынок, — похлопал шериф Стайлза и Дерека по спине, когда они направились к двери, собираясь уходить.

— Пока, принцесса, — сказал Дерек, даря Кларе медвежьи объятья и большой поцелуй.

— Папа, я не принцесса, я фея Динь-Динь, — возразила она и нахмурилась, составляя этим серьезную конкуренцию Дереку.

— Прости. Пока, Динь-Динь, — исправился он и ещё раз её поцеловал, после чего она широко ему улыбнулась.

— Пока, папа, я тебя люблю.

— Люблю тебя малыш, — он передал её Стайлзу и сказал шерифу, что они заберут её следующим утром, пока Стайлз прощался с дочкой.

— Пока, папочка, я люблю тебя, — Клара поцеловала Стайлза в щеку.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, тыковка. Веди себя хорошо у дедушки, окей?

— Хорошо папочка, — сказала она с улыбкой и чмокнула его в губы, прежде чем была возвращена на землю, и побежала к своему дедушке.

— Пока! Счастливого Хэллоуина! — крикнула она им вслед, когда они выходили из участка.

После того, как они уехали, Дерек и Стайлз заглянули на хэллоуинскую вечеринку к Скотту, чтобы поздороваться со своими друзьями, посмеяться и пошутить по поводу их костюмов. Они остались всего лишь на некоторое время, прежде чем отправиться домой, желая скорее остаться наедине. Для них это было редкостью, пока по дому бегает пятилетний ребенок.

Губы Дерека уже ласкали Стайлзовы, когда они переступили порог дома и направились прямиком в спальню.

— Ты подцепишь меня на крючок, Капитан? — спросил Стайлз, шагая спиной к кровати.

— Серьезно, Стайлз? — Дерек, наверное, должен был уже привыкнуть к этому, но почему-то Стайлз его всё ещё удивлял.

— Готов посетить Неверлэнд? — подмигнул Стайлз Дереку.

— Может, прекратишь, — и это был даже не вопрос, а скорее требование.

— Питер Пэн готов встать и взлететь, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, — Стайлз пошевелил бровями, намекая.

— Я так сильно тебя ненавижу, серьезно, — соврал Дерек. Он очень любил Стайлза, даже со всеми его ужасными шутками, и Стайлз любил его не меньше.

Прежде чем Стайлз смог придумать более нелепые намеки с Питером Пэном, Дерек оборвал его самым лучшим способом, который он знал — поцелуем. Это было тем, с чем Стайлз определенно мог смириться.

— М-м-м. Люблю тебя, — сказал Стайлз, на секунду оторвавшись от губ мужа, прежде чем снова вернуться за большим.

— Я тоже тебя люблю. Счастливого Хэллоуина, — выдохнул Дерек между поцелуями, которыми осыпал Стайлзову шею, и начал избавлять их от одежды.

— И впрямь, счастливого Хэллоуина.


End file.
